Chrono Crossover
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: chapter 15 up! the whole story with a new twist and crew. back up and running, now in the prehistoric times, new character added. read and reveiw
1. Mellenial Fair Gone Wrong

Chrono Crossover 

A/N: first Chrono Trigger fic, be nice. This is a complete rewrite of the Game with new characters.

Dis: I do not own any Chrono Trigger characters or merchandise. Though I would like the game :(

A young lad tosses and turns in his bed. Most likely have a bad dream, but of what.

The young boy, Crono, is dreaming of a dark world, a world not far from here. This time. He gets up with a start, he shakes his head and looks around, he sighs with relief and gets out of bed. He grabs his sword when his mother calls him down.

"Crono dear, your friends here"

"yes mom, I'm coming down" Crono calls back.

He runs down the stairs to see his friend, a young girl with inventive style glasses, purple hair and a helm like hat.

"oh, hey (type name here…sorry had to do that) Lucca"

"um, hey Crono, are you coming to the festival, we are soon to reveal my invention"

"oh, yeah of course I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Meanwhile at the castle…

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO TO THE FAIR!"

"I am sorry my sweet but it's for your own safety, who knows what someone might do to you"

"ARRGH! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU ALL!" the princess runs to her room in a raging fit, throwing guards left and right.

"you don't think I was to hard on her?"

"no not at all your highness" the Councilor replies.

Up in her room she sulks in her pillow. She then gets the idea to sneak out of the castle. She gets everything ready and is about to leave.

"oh, wait. My necklace" she grabs a necklace with a blue stone and puts it on. "perfect" she slides down a homemade rope from her sheets and quietly sneaks off through the forest to the fair.

Back at the fair…

"and the red haired kid can really chug down those sodas. He's gonna blow a big one if he don't slow down………and the winner, the red haired kid, Crono!"

"buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!" Crono belches in his victory.

"nice one kid. Here's your points"

"thank you"

"Crono your such a kid" Lucca punches him in the shoulder softly "I have to go anyway, it's not quite ready. Enjoy the festivities, I made a combat droid in the western side if you wanna try that out"

"thanks Lucca, I guess you'll have another thing to fix when you go home"

"not today, you'll never be able to destroy this one"

"watch me" Crono runs over to the droid fighting arena and drags Lucca with him.

"start it up Lucca"

"it's on already, it starts to fight when it detects a weapon, pull out that stick of yours"

"haha, it's a wooden sword" Crono pulls out his sword and the android perks up. It throws a fist at Crono, he barely dodges and strikes the android back. It grabs him and throws him to the ground. Crono quickly rolls behind it and jams his sword into it's back. The droid falls to the ground.

"told you, you'd need to fix it"

"not quite" Lucca hits a button and a repairing droid comes out and fixes the damage.

"oh, come on. What's this, you loved cleaning this stuff up"

"no, I like making it better. Anyway I really have to go now enjoy the festival" Lucca runs off to the central area and then to the show.

"oh, well, I guess I could have some more fun"

Crono goes to leave the droid fighting area when he bumps into a another person.

"hey, whoa there. Watch it" he lends a hand to help Crono up. "man you really trashed hat thing. Your pretty good with a sword"

"I see you have one too. You wanna try it out"

"no, a friend of mine wouldn't like it. She a fanatic to machines"

"sounds like my friend Lucca"

"Lucca, you know Lucca. Lucca is here hero, she follows in here footsteps. You gotta introduce us"

"we haven't even introduced ourselves yet"

"oh, sorry. I am Hakura, you are?"

"Crono, nice to meet you Hakura"

"well I better be getting back to my friend, I'll see you at the show?"

"yep I'll be there" Hakura heads on his way and Crono looks around at the festivities. His stomach then growls like a mad bear. "oh man, I guess that fight really got me hungry, I'll go get something to eat" he heads up to the food court when a girl collides with him. Something goes flying into the court yard.

"oh, ow, man am I glad I got a hard head. Um, are you alright?"

"oh, yeah I'm fine" she holds her neck. "my necklace, where is my necklace, my mother's necklace!"

"hey whoa it's okay, I'll find it"

"you'd do that, oh thank you si-um I mean, thank you uh, what's your name?"

"Crono" he looks around for the necklace. He finds it and returns it to her.

"here, that thing looks real fancy, only a king could afford it"

she laughs nervously "yeah, the king. Hey come with me" she drags Crono to the candy parlor and waits there, picking and choosing her choices carefully.

"come on, I have to go some where" Crono tries to drag her away but is pulled back.

"hey stop pulling on my arm"

"I have to go, really"

"hey, it's not like you're my kidnapper"

"urgh" he sighs.

The wait is over and she finally has her candy.

"okay, now we can go, oh and by the way, I am Marle"

"Crono, and we missed the start, thank you very much. Here come on" he brings her to the show.

The show is already started, the only thing they missed was the scientific explanation of it.

"wow, I guess it was for the better, I would have slept through it anyway"

Lucca spots Crono and waves at him. He waves back. He looks around and spots Hakura with his friend and walks over, Marle follows.

"hey Hakura, this your friend?"

"yeah, at one look at her you can tell she is a science chick just like Lucca. The girl turns to see Crono. She has an eye piece and a communication device on the back of her right ear.

"whoa, that stuff is possible?" Marle screams shocked.

"no, not yet. She came through time, but she was heavily wounded. I have taken the job of helping her get back. Here" he hands the two a pair of Communication devices. "they are called MIC's. Mobile Intelligence Computer. We'll use them for communications when needed"

"great, oh, look there starting it"

"okay now" Lucca's father starts "we need a volunteer. You there, young lady" he points to Marle "come on up here and try it"

"um, alright I'll go" she walks up to the machine and stand inside it.

"alright hit it" Lucca calls. The machine whirrs with power as it starts, the humming starts but something is wrong. Marle's necklace glows, a hole is ripped in the air and sucks Marle in. Crono quickly runs in after her, Hakura sees him and quickly follows. And the hole closes before anyone else has a chance to jump in.

"Crono…?" Lucca's voice cracks. The crowd gasps in amazement thinking it was part of the show.

"that wasn't suppose to happen. Go now, I need to fix this" the crowd leave in a murmur. The girl that was with Hakura, approaches Lucca. She speaks to her.

"they have gone through time"

"what, impossible. There is no way that can happen"

"there is a way, I have went through time to get here today. What I wear is high tech. We need to work fast if we are to get them back in one piece"

"who are you anyway?"

"Divera, an inventor such as yourself. Quickly now Lucca we must work to get them back"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

there you go, first chapter and I think I left it at a good spot. I know you people that play the game know what happens but still read on, I can always throw twists in.


	2. Oh, Save Thy Queen

Chrono Crossover 

A/N: okay only one review but it's alright. On with the story.

Dis: I own no Chrono trigger anything

Crono and Hakura fall through a void of black and blue colors. They soon fly through a white light and find themselves on land. They seem to be within a mountain contained by forest. They look around for the princess but they can't find any clue of her being here.

"we need to find her fast"

"whoa there C, we barely know her. But even then I agree she could be in trouble here. Be careful I sense danger"

"yeah, yeah. Let's go!"

Crono runs off through the mountain toward the forest. He trips over a ball of some sort and lands on his face. An imp pops up out of nowhere and kicks some dirt in his face. It then jumps on the ball and rolls around.

"oh, your dead now you little…" he slashes at the creature and deals some damage. Hakura comes in and swings his sword taking out the ball. Crono and Hakura look at each other then nod. They then stand ready to attack.

"Division Slash!" Crono runs through he imp and slashes him horizontally and Hakura comes from the sky and cuts him vertically. The imp screams in pain and dies. Hakura looks at his sword as it absorbs the blood upon it.

"still not enough" he sighs

"what the hell! What just happened?"

"my sword absorbs blood and life-force. This is how it becomes stronger. I also have a shield but I left that back at the fair"

"hmm, sword and shield style" he shakes his head in realization "Quickly we have no time for this"

"right"

the two head toward the exit of the forest and see the castle. Crono slows down to see it's marvel. He looks it up and down and then notices something's wrong with it. He sees an ornament on it, a gargoyle, it is complete. He points it out to Hakura.

"that was damaged before, just before the fair I saw it was still damaged. This is strange"

"rather…we have no time remember. We have to save Marle"

the two travel the fair distance toward the castle and find them selves ambushed with the forest. Strange birds with bells call forth imps, rollos, and rock monsters. Crono and Hakura fight well against these monsters. Amidst al the fighting Crono learns the technique: Cyclone. And Hakura learns Energy Toss, a simple ball of energy thrown at an enemy with a small explosion. The two find themselves now in the front of the castle. They quickly hurry in only to be held at sword point by guards.

"halt! Who goes there!"

Crono and Hakura freeze in place. But soon footsteps are heard. They look up and see an elegant queen before them.

"let them through" she says in a voice quite familiar to them.

"but your majesty" the guards start.

"I said let them through" the queen says furious, giving herself away to Crono and Hakura.

"y-yes mileage" the guards back away.

Crono and Hakura walk past them in a high and mighty look about them, on purposely taunting the guards. They run up to the "queens" room. There they see Marle sitting upon her bed, giggling away.

"hey guys" she greets them with.

"Marle?" Crono wonders. "what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, but they think I'm the queen, isn't that cool?"

"yeah" Hakura says, hinting his sarcasm "and all the queenly duties that you'll soon have to do as well"

"oh, haha Hakura" the fakes her laugh. She takes a step forward and soon starts to fade away. The three are stunned at this marvel and Crono goes to grab Marle. But before he could she disappeared. Crono falls to his knees in vain. He punches the ground in anger and quickly runs out of the room.

Wait!" Hakura calls out to him. "arrgh, the idiot"

Beep, beep, beep… the MIC begins to buzz. Hakura speaks into it.

"Hey Hakura here, what's up?"

"Hakura, Where's Crono?"

"whoa, calm it down girl, we're at the castle, we spotted Marle but she disappeared"

"listen, your not in our time, your in the past, about 400 years"

"what? The past, how do you propose we et out of here?"

"hold on I and Divera are coming, find Crono and met us where you came out ok."

"Got ya" Hakura runs of in search of Crono well Lucca and Divera emerge from the forest.

(focus now on Lucca and Divera)

"man, what a rare experience"

"rather different from when I came. We have no time, I detect threats nearby. Draw weapons, I see three imps and a ball creature"

"you really sound like a robot when you talk like that"

"not needed, threat coming in 3.78 seconds, draw weapons" Divera cracks out an electrically charged whip, well Lucca brings out her Gun. As Divera said three imps and a roly polli creature come through the brush. An imp jumps onto the roly polli. Lucca fires at the roly polli and misses, Divera cracks the whip at an imp and fries it. The two imps throw rocks at Lucca and the mounted imp kicks the roly at Divera. Lucca draws her sight carefully and shoot an imps square in the eye, it falls over blind and squirming. Divera uses her whip the grabs the roly creature and toss it at the imp riding it. The two fall over died. Lucca walks over to the blind imp and lifts it by it's throat.

"where are Crono and Hakura"

"ig,eghegehg" the imp screeches.

"oh your no use, they don't know English" Lucca sighs.

Divera soon speaks "how would I know you butt wipe"

"what? Why'd you say that?" Lucca glares at Divera.

"I was translating, it is what he said. By reading his brain waves he won't seem to talk, even by threat. He will be killed by other animals, we'd best leave him"

"ungh? Enghungfungh ahahaha?"

"what did he say?"

"he said 'no please, I don't want to die, he said we are the only people he has seen today"

"really, well I guess we can let him go"

"aaaooooooo!"

"Don't worry imp, we won't leave you, do you have a name?"

"Numna" it speaks in a semi clear voice.

"well Numna, welcome aboard"

"what! Were taking an imp with us?"

"we promised to let him live, I won't lie to him"

"fine, but he's taking a bath the moment he can"

The imps face turns to stone. "ngo ngo"

"looks like he's slowly learning English"

"oh, now he's intelligent. Great"

"two life signs, identified: Crono and Hakura, TOA 2 minutes"

"great, now we can go"

Crono and Hakura come running back, gasping for breath. They soon catch it and begin to tell the story of Marle and her disappearance.

"what! Marle is gone, how? What? This makes no sense"

"it does, our interference"

"what?" Crono says stunned.

"we do not belong here"

"she is right, we changed time. But with Marle gone that makes me think. If she was posing as the queen, where is the real one?"

"she must have been kidnapped" Divera states.

"yes, and she hasn't given birth to her daughter yet. So Marle would never exist. We need to get back and fast"

"how would going forward do anything. I sense a source of time. A rip, over in the direction of what would seem to be the cathedral"

"good work Divera, quickly we need to head off and save Marle"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

hopefully better then the last, please reveiw


	3. Divera Fears

Chrono Crossover 

A/n: okay from here on in I will state any new attacks that I add and there explanation.

Attacks: Hakura: Energy Toss. Much like Lucca's grenade, dark type attack

Divera: Whip Smack: tosses an enemy at another enemy

Hakura/Crono: Division Slash: Crono attacks horizontally and Hakura vertically.

Lucca/Divera: Inventors Cycle: quickly invent a random machine to do there dirty work.

Dis: I own nothing really…ohhh

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group heads running to the Cathedral. They met monsters on the way but they were simple pray. As they step up to the cathedral an ominous feeling comes over them.

"Danger: levels of monsters are numerous, danger at every step, take caution"

"danger! Danger!" the imp repeats.

Lucca gets an idea, one that's practical and professional. "send in Numna, have him report the danger levels"

"I go, yeah, I go" the imp runs in hastily and as soon as he steps in a pit trap is sprung. Lucca laughs under her breath.

"see, now what would have happened if we went in"

"help, help! Help!" the imp calls from the pit. Lucca leans in to see that the imp had braced himself against the walls of the pit to save him.

"damn it" she says lightly. Divera comes over and picks up the imp, as she walks in she blows a raspberry at Lucca.

Not well after there first step into the cathedral they are attacked. A pair of naga-ette's and bats (again forgot names). They all draw there weapons and begin to fight. The naga's get the first strikes, they blow a kiss at Crono and Hakura, slowing them greatly. Lucca fire a critical blow on one of the bats. It falls to the ground twitching. Divera cracks her whip at one of the Naga's, the attack hits but isn't enough to fall them. The naga slithers over to Lucca and bites her, fair damage but not deadly. Crono waits for Hakura to be ready and starts the attack. Division Slash! The naga screams in pain as she is split in four. After the battle Lucca falls backward, she shakes her head then notices her hand slightly aflame. She shakes her hand wildly and out of no where a line of fire launches from her hand. Lucca blinks twice in fascination. She examines her hand for burns…none.

They walk further into the cathedral, facing foe after foe. They reach an area just before the main hall. Where hey are attacked by four naga-ette's. they all ready for combat. As before the four naga's attack before them, slowing them all with there deadly kiss. Hakura uses her Whip Smack tech to launch a naga against another. Lucca uses her newly learnt Flame Toss to burn a fresh one. It falls over, cajin style. (lol had to put that one in sorry) Crono uses his cyclone tech to take out the two Divera had damaged. They are dead, Hakura stares down the last one. He slowly walks up to it, he grips his blade tight, he raises it above his head and is about to swing when…Lucca fires a shoot of, killing it.

"hey, that one was mine!" he shouts.

"you were taking to long, stop showing off" Lucca yells back.

"can we stop" Crono says "come on quickly"

They all run forward into the main room. There they see an alter and an organ. They search the room and find nothing, soon after four nuns walk in. Crono approaches.

They knock Crono aside and knock him unconscious. They throw of there robes to reveal they are naga-ettes. The three stand ready to fight. Hakura gets the first strike this time and make it count. A devastating blow to a naga. It falls over bleeding greatly, its guts spilt upon the ground. Divera uses here whip smack tech again to take care of the other two. Lucca fires her gun and misses barely missing Crono as well. The naga sister approaches Hakura and slams him to the ground. Lucca fires once more, breaking the creatures skull wide open. The blood splatters everywhere. Before they can even rest four more nagas enter. They all sigh in disbelief and draw there weapons again. But before they can even attack a bright light shines. And all the nagas are on the ground dead. Then out of nowhere this shadow slowly approaches them. Hakura Still remains cautious holding his weapon close.

From that shadow a frog, walking as though human comes forth. Divera freaks at that sight and jumps into Hakura arms.

"kill it, kill it. Get it away from me"

Hakura laughs lightly and walks over to the frog despite Divera's banshee like screaming protests.

"what brings you here reptile"

"excuse me, I am on a mission to save thy Queen, be on your way"

"ahhhh! It speaks, haunted frog! Kill it!"

"Divera, calm down. Now you, um, frog. We too are here to save thine queen. But the queen seems to be kidnapped, and a friend of ours was thought to be the queen. She has disappeared mysteriously and we need help. Our quest are but one in the same"

"hmm, fine. So be it, I'll help. What might your name be"

"Hakura, this is Divera, she doesn't much like the fell of slimy things, sorry for any offence"

"none taken, and what of that boy over there?" he points to Crono.

"That is Crono" Lucca speaks up. "he was knocked unconscious earlier. Can you help us with that"

"sure" Frog walks over and looks at Crono for a while. After a few seconds frog just gives him a good slap. Crono wakes up with a start, he sees frog and quickly draws his sword. Hakura bats it away and explains everything.

After introductions are done the gang resumes their mission. But they can't seem to get any farther. They look around the room for any signs of an exit, they fell a breeze coming from the northern wall. They then look for a lever, they search high and low but to no avail.

"there's got to be something" Crono sighs.

"no levers, no switch nothing, the alter can't be moved. The only thing left is…"

they all clue in together "the organ"

"alright, who knows how to play it?" Hakura asks. Everyone just looks about trying to avoid being picked. Crono on the other hand was a little absent minded and hadn't realized that they found anything.

"Crono, you play"

"what, why me?"

"well you seem not to mind my asking, you must know how to play"

Crono slowly walks to the organ and sits down, he looks back at everyone who just watch as Crono starts to play. The tune so dark and menacing, it fills them with dread. The wall slowly begins to open. It opens fully and the breeze chills there spines. They all go to enter when a giant slug falls from the roof in front of the entrance. (my first little twist, hehe), also crushing Numna.

The group holds out their weapons and start battling. Frog is the first to go and cuts the slug, little damage. Lucca fires her gun but it goes right through him. Divera, afraid of slimy things, is hiding in the corner. Crono and Hakura go for the Division Slash technique, but it sadly fails to do more damage then frogs attack. The slug rolls over onto Lucca and jumps up and down on her. Lucca falls to the ground unable to battle. Crono's eyes fill with anger and he tries his Cyclone technique. Again little damage. Frog runs over to Lucca and uses a revive on her. Hakura uses his Energy toss tech, it does more damage but still not that much.

"Damn it" Crono curses. "how do we hurt this thing?"

"it's to slimy, we can't get to the flesh to do any real damage"

"this creature is pure evil" Frog says in casual knightly hero tone.

"it seemed to hate that spell of yours Hakura, maybe we have to use elements" Lucca uses her flame toss on the Slug. The chemical reaction of the slime and flame create a bursting effect. The group takes heavy damage but the slug is unharmed.

"that was smart" Hakura says mocking her.

"then what's your idea smart ass"

"Divera, stop cowering and help us fight"

"it's just so slimy. I can't touch it"

"you don't have to, shock it with your whip, and maybe we might be able to do some damage"

"but then my whip will be covered in slime"

"JUST DO IT!" Hakura's eyes flare up in a dark manner as he commands her.

"all right" Divera still shivering cracks her whip at the slug. The whip wraps around it and fries it. The slime hardens and turns as hard as rock. Then it explodes in a slimy mess.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Divera faints.

"damn it. Oh well, she out for a while"

"smart move" Lucca taunts as she squeezes the slime from her hair.

"hey, he's gone isn't he" Hakura taunts back. Crono shakes his body like a dog and is all dry. Frog shakes his body in parts, throwing of the slime.

"well, onward we go"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

the third installment. Hope you like, and if I have missed anything important can you be so kind as to report it. All reviews are welcome.


	4. Golems and Stones

Chrono Crossover 

Attacks: Iron Mass: Crono/Frog/Hakura: a large jump into the air and thrust down.

Energy shield: Hakura: lower damage received from attacks.

Hyper Cyclone: Uses whip to give Cronos Cyclone move an extra boost.

Dis: no own Crono, only watch. (thank you Ayla marvelously put)

The group recoups a while after there fight with the giant slug. Hakura wiping off all of the slime on Divera. Frog soon approaches Hakura and begins to help him.

"why is this maiden Afraid of slime" he asks.

"well, if you haven't been told yet she is from the future"

"future. I hath pondered where you hath gotten thine garments"

"oh man, you're a laugh and a half you are"

"I beg your pardon?"

"hath, thine. Ye olde English. I must apologize for the Divera acted, and the way she mat act. In the future there is little slimy things, so she hasn't really got to liking them. And I hath been meaning to ask" Hakura snickers at his use of "hath"

"nay, I am not a frog. As I hath said, 'tis a curse. I am a human"

"really, well, I hope your as helpful as all of us here. Welcome aboard"

"'tis my honor Hakura. Oh, the girl is waking up"

"unnh, annh. Where am I?"

"the house of god. Get up you were slimed-" he is cut of by her blood curdling scream. She jumps behind Hakura and pushes him towards Frog.

"kill it, kill it, kill it!"

"stop it Divera. This thing is no real frog"

"it looks like a frog, so it has to be one"

"then how can it talk?"

"a lot of this that can't be explained can be here in the past. Now kill it!"

"okay now you've done it" Hakura quickly darts behind and grabs her arms and holding them behind her. Preventing her from retaliating.

"now, make friends with Frog or he touches you" he signals frog to tauntingly go to touch her. Frog slowly brings his hand closer to her face. Divera is holding back a scream it's turning her face blue. She finally gives in.

"glad to met you Frog" she says half heartedly.

"say it like you mean it Divera"

"I said it that's the main point"

"'tis not a bother Hakura, we cannot force this friendship upon her"

"I guess your right. Be nice Divera"

"hmmph!" she scuffs.

As the group ventures further into the cathedral Divera seems starry-eyed at it's structure. Gasping at every turn, she finally stops to admire the work.

"hmm, Armadite. A strong steel almost looks like a rock in its early stages"

"Divera, we have no time for this"

"give me a few minutes I'll catch up. Let me just do this"

"fine, no point in arguing"

The others walk on ahead as Divera pulls out tools from her side pouch. The group takes several turns and rooms before they are ambushed. 6 diablos' and a pack of bats (4). The group draws there weapons and begin the battle. Frog swings at a diablos and misses, he curses under his breath. Crono comes in and attack a different diablos. He hits dealing damage. Lucca fires at one of the bats knocking it to the ground. The bat gets up and attacks Hakura, the others swarm in after him and bite him fiercely. Hakura uses his Energy toss on them as they swarm in on him. The bats just fall to the ground twitching in death. 3 diablos come in to kick Crono. He dodges two of them but the third hits a soft spot. Crono falls to his knee, hurt but not out. The other three go after the others. Each a regular hit. Lucca fires at the wounded one and falls it. Crono waits for Frog and Hakura before striking. They leap into the air and thrust there swords into the skull of the beast. It falls to the ground. The other four go in for the kill on Crono. The beasts are almost there when out of nowhere something strikes them from behind. The monsters fall to the ground in pain, the rest of the group goes in for the finishing blows.

After the battle the look outside of the room to see what had helped them. They see Divera, hold a rather large gun weapon. The nose of it is still smoking from the bullet fired.

"you like it? Just mad it from the Armadite" she hands it of to Lucca. She examines it and sees little to no trace of stone.

"how did you make this, in that little time no less?"

"I had some spare parts, I got some new ones for most of us too" she empties her back onto the ground. Crono has a Flint Blade, when used on tough enemies it emits a flaming spark causes extra fire damage. Frog has a regular Broad Sword, just a fair lot stronger then the Bronze Edge he uses. Lucca has the Power Gun (simply put an older style shotgun).

"And I have a piece of Armadite Armor. Who wants it"

"Crono looks at it then to Hakura and Frog"

"you guys want it, I mean I took a fair beating back there, I figure if only for now"

"it's alright, take it. I am sure me and Frog can handle ourselves" Hakura puts on a little smirk, knowing what's going to happen.

Crono dawns the Armor and soon realizes that the armor is extremely heavy. Hakura chuckles at Cronos efforts to stay standing. Soon Crono is standing upright with it.

"whoa, tough little guy" Hakura chuckles. "you'll be able to run in that thing sooner then I could"

"you wore this?" Crono strains to say.

"yep, it's more training armor then anything. You can really move without that when you can run in it"

"well, I can't…wait" Crono takes a few steps then rests. "really, I can't wait, this will be off sooner then you think. Urrgh, damn it, it feels like it's getting heavier"

"haha, maybe you shouldn't wear it" Hakura walks over to take it off Crono but he moves away from him.

"no, I'll wear it"

"okay, it's your back"

The group walks on through the cathedral. After a few battles and steps, Crono is finally able to walk at normal speeds. Soon the are at the middle of the cathedral. There they have a strange feeling. It's almost like they are being watched. Then out of nowhere a large creature bursts through the floor, it grabs Lucca on it's way through and slams her on the ground when it lands. This creature looks human but mutated in a way.

"rraarggh" it growls shaking the room. "rraarggh"

"whoa, he exists in this time to?" Divera sputters.

"what who?" Hakura asks in a rush.

"Seamus O'Rielly, the first human to go under the Golemology project. This is goona be one hell of a fight!"

"I'm ready for him" Hakura says as he draws his blade.

Seamus charges the group. He plows through all of them like butter but he seems to stop after he hits Crono. He jumps back and grins with a laugh. Hakura gets back up and grips his blade tight, he runs up to Seamus to attack but gets batted away before he's even close enough. Lucca remains unconscious on the floor, Crono walks over to her side and holds a defensive posture. Divera whips Seamus but he grabs the electrified weapon with no pain, and uses it to whip her around. He laughs evilly as he throws her into Crono. Frog looks at Seamus and plans his moves wisely as the group continues to pound on him. He notices a large lump on his right shoulder blade. He figures that that is his weak point. He quickly runs into the fray. Dodging every attack that comes his way. He finally gets close to him and jumps up to strike when Seamus clenches his hands together and pounds Frog into the ground. He continues pounding him recklessly. Hakura watches as the poor man is ground into a pile of green goo. His rage builds and builds, his eyes glow with a dark aura. His blade glows in a blackish fire. He slowly walks toward Seamus. Seamus sniffs the air then looks at Hakura. He slowly backs away from him. He turns tail and runs full tilt out of the room. Hakura raises his sword above his head and slam it down into the ground. A large sonic wave races out from the air the blade cut through, it races to Seamus and hit square on the growth. Seamus screams in pain, but still manages to get away.

Hakuras rage subsides and he kneels beside Lucca. A tear comes to his eye. He leans over and picks her up. More tears fall from his face. They drop in a gleam much like that of a star. They drop onto Luccas body.

"no, we only just met, why do you have to leave. Why do friends have to leave like this"

Luccas eyes slowly open, still in a light daze she sees Hakura there crying, with her in his arms no less. Lucca begins to blush before she speaks.

"w-what happened?"

"huh?" Hakura looks up to her face. He quickly wipes the tears from his face and sets her down. "um, ah, a strange guy came and attacked us, he uh, hit hurt you and knocked you unconscious, I guess. Um and I, uh, um, t-though you had died"

Lucca Slugs him in the arm playfully "why you little, I am strong enough to take care of myself, it'll take more then that to kill me"

"um, I guess" Hakura slumps his head down "_that was smooth_" he thought to himself.

"well come on we're not getting any younger" Lucca races off into the next room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: again another twist, but friend or foe? Tie will tell, or how the interest in him goes. It may be a longer while before I update, I haven't seen Crono Trigger in a while and I am writing down everything from attacks to dialogue. Plus I have to think up new move combos and the sort. Hope you like. Please review, and maybe even tell your friends about this fic too.


	5. This NIght I Share In Love

Chrono Crossover 

A/N: I guess I have no new attacks to add right now. And I see some of you see right through my plan, but it's all just a plot, no one knows what I really have planned.

Dis: only small percent of material in this fic is owned by this author. Legally no ownership of any of it's contents. Conclusion: he does not own (pushes Divera down) damn it talk like a human, I don't own Chrono trigger (Divera cracks whip it me falls to floor half dead)

Hakura walks up front of the group almost as hard as stone in an attitude. In his mind he has made a terrible mistake he knows he'll pay a price for. Lucca and Divera have also seemed to become tense around each other. Crono just is a little on edge do to the attack from the golem and Hakuras transformation. Lucca slowly walks up to frog.

"hey frog, did you catch Hakuras transformation?"

"aye, that I did. 'tis a strange one indeed. Though a kind hearted one he seems hard to bond with. That transformation slowly eats away at him, an inner evil really"

"he is a Cascader" Divera had begun walking beside them in the midst of there talk. "he uses his evil energy to protect and otherwise serve the good of humanity. He used it to protect you Lucca. You were in grave danger, you are lucky. I only saw this transformation once. He had no control of it then, he turned on me. I barely escaped thanks to this eye piece. I found out what made him tic, and I "unplugged it" so to speak"

"what did you do?"

"I won't say, you'll figure it out soon enough" with that she left in a minor mood.

"something 'tis bothering her"

"I wonder what" Lucca thinks for a while on the subject. Tapping her finger to her chin every so often.

"let us not dwell on it Lucca, we've matters to attend to now"

"yes of course" Lucca snaps out of her thoughts instantly.

Hakura steps into a large room, completely empty. He looks around it and just stands still. The others walk into the room to. They look at Hakura and see him just standing there, with his eyes closed.

"is something wrong?" Crono approaches Hakura, a small spark of energy shocks Crono causing him to step back.

"danger level increase. Grand monster approaching. Identify: horned beetle type. Massive weight. Skill: grand"

"in other words, very tough to beat. We need to teach her common English" Lucca sighs.

The monster bursts through a wall and attack s the group immediately. Crono jumps into the air and slashes the beast. Frog attacks the wide end of the beast. Lucca casts Flame Toss well Divera cracks her whip. Hakura still just sits there. The monster scuttles over to Lucca and rams her hard. Crono looks over at Frog and nods for the attack. X Slash. Massive damage to the monster. It flips on it's back revealing a softer spot. Lucca jumps up and fires a round there. The creature squeals in pain as it flips over again. Divera cracks her whip at it again, a bare miss. The Creature then takes it chance at ramming Hakura. Before it even begins to move Hakura attacks throwing it's guard off. He quickly signals to Frog and Crono, as he jumps into the air he signals to Lucca and Divera to use their Inventors Cycle move. They make a small robotic mobile bomb. It walks to the beetle boss and explodes with a fierce explosion. Causing it to fly into the air belly up. The three men come down on the beetle with there blades and deal it a deadly blow. The monster fades away and a chest appears from nowhere. They can hear muffled screams and commands from the box.

Crono bravely walks up to the chest and opens it. The lock opens and inside he finds…the queen (dun dada dun da! Oh wait, that's the link sound). Crono unties her binds and undoes the gag.

"arrgh, those nasty imps. I'll kill them all"

"I can see where Marle gets her attitude from" Lucca whispers over to Frog. He just chuckles a bit before going back to he regular decorum.

"as for you fine sir, I thank you for saving me. As a reward I'll give you the chance to marry my daughter"

"whoa, what?" Crono stumbles at the question.

"oh I am only kidding. I have no daughter yet. But please may you escort me back to the castle, I'll let you have one nights stay there"

"no really we must be going" Crono says scratching the back of his head.

"nay, you must attend. And be properly rewarded"

"no we really couldn't"

"take it Crono, we are already messing up time. She's the queen she's married to the King what could happen"

"I guess your right"

"splendid" the queen walks to the front beside Hakura and the rest guard the back. Lucca resumes her thought of what could snap him out of his chaotic trance.

Back at the Castle…

"oh thank the heavens, wait. What is this. The queen should be safe in her room. This must be an imposter. Kill them all!"

"what your highness!" Hakura bellows. "we have some news. When we came here earlier the queen you had was in a way an imposter, but if we tell you who she is then something catastrophic may occur, it would take out this entire land, leaving your kingdom sunk into deep waters. We know who this person is and are pursuing her as we speak. So you have no worries"

"hmm, that story does have logic to it, so be it. Inform me just who might have wanted to over throw me when you can"

"will do King" Hakura walks back out of the castle to wait. Crono walk up to the Queens room and looks around. Nothing,

"where could Marle be?" he says under his breath.

Foot steps are soon heard headed his way. He looks around to find a place to hide, under the bed he goes. A few seconds go by when the foot steps stop, it seems they have stopped outside the bedroom door. Crono tenses up, they step into the room. Crono sees the shoes the person wears, he knows them anywhere. Lucca's shoes are easily spotted. He was about to crawl out from under the bed when he heard her weep. He waited knowing that this may be a bad idea but he had no real choice. What was he to do after emerging from under the bed. Casually say "I was waiting for Marle to return" that would just raise more questions. He decides to wait it out.

"Crono, why? Why do you do this. You barely know her, and yet you risk life and limb for her. What about me? Sure I come on strong, but that's only to cover up my weak nature. Crono please, tell me why? Why don't you care this much about me?"

Crono couldn't help but shed a small tear, now knowing this. But what is he to do now? He can't just come out and say anything, then she'll know he was listening. "this could take some helpful thought" he thought to himself. Then Lucca walked out of the room. Crono got out from under the bed, and dusted himself off, he looked out of the room before sitting back on the bed. Moments after a spark of energy arose from beside him. Marle was coming back. He ran down stairs to get everyone and then returned. The rest excluding Hakura came up to see this miracle.

"Magical energy surge, massive-"

"oh shut it" Lucca cut her off. "we know what the hell it is"

soon Marles image was able to be seen, a few more seconds and she had her physical body back. Crono was the first to stand up and greet her, the rest joined in the hug, all but Lucca. She just sat there looking down to the ground.

(Lucca POV)

I walked out of that room, either in anger or jealousy. It had to be anger, what do I have to be jealous about. That frisky biscuit getting in trouble. I walked out of the castle and there was Hakura sitting at the base of the tree. I sat down beside him if not just so I didn't feel alone. It was a fair few minutes before he spoke.

"he is only protecting her, he is human after all"

I was surprised he said it that way, but I had a guess this guy wasn't human to begin with. His muscle size to actual strength was impossible, that sword was defiantly a two hander. It was night now, I looked up at the stars like I always do before I go to sleep. And soon I found myself drifting of to sleep. But just before I want under I felt something touch my side, I didn't jump at all. It felt warm but also a relieving chill to it as well. I fell asleep there.

The next morning I awoke relaxed and not as tense as I usually do. I looked around at my surroundings I was outside. Oh that's right I came out here to see Hakura. Where is he? I was about to look about when I felt the ground beneath me move. Oh my god!. I fell asleep in his lap! I am so embarrassed if anyone knew about this I'd be facing it for the rest of my life.

"um, can you get your elbow out of my face?" Hakura muffled behind it.

"what? Oh, I'm sorry"

"it's alright, listen don't get go thoughtful about this, you were shivering so I wrapped you up in my overcoat and held you, it was logic not admiration"

his words seemed cold but I knew he didn't want to insult me. I got up and gave him back his trench coat, or overcoat as he called it. I don't know what it is about him but it seems to occupy my time a lot. He is not a machine but his friend seems half that. But why is he my interest. Bah, it does not matter. We need to press on.

(regular POV)

the group heads up to the portal they got here from and Lucca pulls out a remote control.

"what's that?" Crono said eyeing it like a new toy for a toddler.

"it's a time gate controller, with it we can open and close these time gates. Watch" she hits a button and the time gate opens up wide. Lucca jumps in first then Crono hesitantly comes next, the rest soon follow. Frog has decided to stay behind.

1000 AD

the group finds themselves back at the fair. Everyone gone and the festival over. They all look around and then head off. They first head back to the castle to check see if everything has remained relatively unchanged. They enter the front doors only to be held at spear point.

"hey what the!" Crono spouts.

"you people are under arrest for kidnapping the princess!"

everyone just stands there open mouthed.

"time repercussion. We have altered our destiny" Divera states.

"no is not the time" Lucca groans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0oo0oo0o0o0

there you go, another pull your hair out abrupt stop ending. I like doing that haha, please don't hurt me (winces in fear) I'll make it up to you.


	6. Dawn Of Days, Or Daze

Chrono Crossover 

A/N: wow, seems that this one is soon to become my #1 Fic. I may have to break my schedule on my Inuyasha Fics. Maybe even change my name, profile. Hell I do love Chrono Trigger. Well heres the next fic, and don't worry if you spell anything out to anyone, it's not like other people read the reviews given to this right?…right?

Dis: I do not own Chrono Trigger. Though with the help of you guys I might soon over throw them and buy it. But that's just a silly dream.

Crono and the others find them selves lock in a cell. Crono and Divera have been taken to the execution chambers high in the north tower. Well Lucca and Hakura are in the basement ready for torture.

(Crono and Divera perspective)

the guards throw them in the cell with no regards if they hurt them or not. They lock the door and stand guard. Crono stands up and begins to pace.

"your movement does not help with trying to gain thoughts more quickly. You are only wasting energy"

"well what am I to do, they'll kill us soon?"

"we are first to be tried, but I doubt they'll be fair on it. Tell me what you did when you first found the princess leave no damage untold"

"well when I first bumped into her I really did, I was running up to see Lucca get her gizmo ready. She had apparently lost her necklace an I went searching to find it for her. I found it gave it back then she dragged me to the candy shop"

"hmm, I see. in not knowing she was a princess you didn't use rules of edict. Take a guess at how many people saw you"

"three, maybe four"

"hmm, not good. Listen we have to get out of here, the trail is not going well"

"what, how? When? How do you know this?"

"I sent a communications bug into the trail room. They have started it without you, this is unjust. Someone with power apparently wants you dead" in a quick almost unseen second Divera kisses Crono before getting up. Crono is struck by this but shakes his head, thinking it never happened.

"stay here. I'll be right back" Divera, using here slim figure squeezes through the jail bars. The guards catch her but a swift kick in the soft spot got them down.

"damn no keys. Stay there I'll be back as soon as I can"

(Hakura and Lucca perspective)

"great we're locked up"

"stop it, complaining will get us nowhere"

"well sitting here will do the same thing"

"but at least our energy will be saved. Now come on think hard. There must be a way to get out"

a guard comes out and grabs Lucca gruffly. "well have fun with you first" he drags her out.

"Lucca. Hold on I'll save you"

"I don't think so punk" the guard punches him in the gut. The guards face soon turns red from the pain. He jumps around screaming holding his hand.

"good thing I took that Armadite armor from Crono" he walks out of the cell and kicks the guard into it and locks it. He walks of after Lucca.

(Divera perspective)

Divera runs through several halls avoiding combat the best she can. Her great speed comes from several implants from her era. Though she always said she wanted to be human and would never use them she had no choice but to use them for her friends. Her face as cold as Hakuras when he fights. Thoughts of Crono run through her mind as she runs to save him. She finds the keys but they are held by a rather gruff looking grunt. She slowly walks up to it and attempts to steal them. But with all the implants she got they must of skimped out on a nimble fingers upgrade. She drops the keys giving away here location. The grunt spins around and smacks her good. She skids a distance and draws a whip from a weapons rack.

(Lucca/Hakura perspective)

Lucca is carried to a table and locked into place. There the grunts try random tortures on her, attempting to make her spill. Hakura watches from the sidelines as she is tortured.

"I can't let them do this but there's little I can do to help. Wait a minute, I'll use the Mind Link feature on the MIC"

"_Lucca can you here me, it's me Hakura, I am using the Mind Link. Don't speak just think your words"_

"_what the hell are you doing? Save me!"_

"_I am but your help is needed, I plan to use the outward audio but I need you to look possessed"_

"_possessed? How the hell would I look like that?"_

"_roll your eye twitch your muscles, anything that seems evil in a certain perspective"_

"_okay I'll try"_

Lucca rolls her eyes and begins twitching randomly. Hakura then uses the outward link.

"back of mortals, this is the courier of Satan, and least ye want to make me spread my wrath upon thy backside then be of with ye!"

the grunts scream in fear and collide with random things. They run out of the room right past Hakura.

Hakura walks into the room and stands over Lucca.

"you can stop now" he chuckles.

"oh, hehe, I hope I never get possessed"

"feelings mutual"

"what? You mean-"

"yep, I was possessed before, but now is not the time. We need to save our friends. I think our weapons are nearby we may need them"  
"your right" Hakura walks off the table and starts to head out the door.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME, I'M LOCKED TO THE TABLE" Lucca commands.

"oh sorry" Hakura unlocks the binds only to be hit with a 200 mph fist.

"I disserve that" he chuckles again, this time Lucca laughs a bit to. The two quickly run off to get the weapon's.

(Cronos perspective)

"damn she taking her time, I don't want to die. Why me"

"alright bot time for you to go to that place in the sky, or down in the dirt. Whatever execution we got planned for you. Hahaha"

"oh damn it hurry up guys"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

trouble in jail for Crono. At least he doesn't have to deal with Big Bubba. Sorry for that image. Anyway keep the reviews coming. For everyone is a percent chance I may make an offspring to this fic.


	7. Jail Breaker

Chrono Crossover 

A/N: sorry for the last one being so short I'll make it up soon. Anyway time for the untimely death of Crono. Oops, I've said too much XD. Well we'll see…

Dis: I proclaim that this disclaim it to contain any disdain that I do not own the acclaimed Chrono Trigger. (hehehe, say that three times over)

The guard push Crono onto a wooden block and cover his head with a black cloth.

"any last words?" a grunt asks.

"no, only that I am glad my friends can't see this"

"very well then, off with your head" the grunt raises the axe high above his head. He swings the axe down towards Cronos exposed neck.

In a simple instant the axe disappears. The grunts look around for anything that could have done this.

"I see nothing, what happened"

"wait! Look!" a Grunt points to Hakura tossing the axe up and down in his hand.

"get him!" a grunt commands. Before he even takes a step a hole appears in his head, the blood oozes out the wound and forming a puddle.

"what the hell!" another one curses before being tossed of a nearby edge. One left.

"run in fear maggot" Hakura says in a demonic tone.

"never!" a shadow forms over the grunt. He turns around to see Crono there with his blade high above his head. The grunt turns a ghostly white before fainting.

"hahahe, oh man, I've always wanted to do that" he chuckles. "come on we got to get out of here!"

"I don't think so" a voice calls from nowhere.

"what the?" Hakura looks around to try and spot the source. "Divera!"

"I'm on it. The source is not human, robotic. Coming from…" before she could answer the Dragon Tank plows over the bridge and knocks off Hakura and Divera into the courtroom below.

"it's just us Lucca"

"fight with all your might" she draws her Power Gun and fires on the head. The bullets make a great impact but the tank plows over them with the attack.

"oh, damn it. What was that. We can't read it's movements. Be on the guard" Crono attacks the head again. The Flint Blade causes a flame to spit forth from the edge. The head melts away slightly but is still there nonetheless. It retaliates again. Lucca jumps towards the dragon tank and land atop it. She cocks the gun to its head and fires.

"you are terminated" (copyright owned by terminator do not sue)

the tank spews forth flames from the empty head socket. Lucca manages to stay on top the tank. Crono decides that if the tank has no wheels then it can't move. He goes for the wheel and attacks. A dent is made but not any real damage. Lucca fires at the body only to have hot coals sprayed into her face. She falls off the tank onto the canopy. Blinded by the coals she gets up still raring to fight. The tank soon begins to glow.

"oh no. it's gonna blow! Lucca run!"

"I can't I'm blinded. Go on without me!"

"you know I can't do that. You to valuable, you my friend I can't let you go!"

those words hurt Lucca more then helped. Tears come to her eyes as she attempts to get up. She falls back down after a sharp pain comes from her legs.

"I can't I think my legs are broken"

"damn it. Hang on I'm coming over" Crono steps back to set up for a jump but before he starts to runs a women. Tall slender and blonde stops him. She holds a books in here hands of a rare looks about it.

"stop, you've no time" she picks him up and jumps off the side of the bridge.

"wait my friend is up there!"

"she is taken care of. Now hold still or I'll drop you"

Crono and the women drop into the courtroom, where a battle is almost underway.

"Crono you've made it…and have made a new friend I see"

Crono pushes himself away from the women. "she is no friend. Where is Lucca!"

"I told you she is safe"

"hey I was in the middle of revealing my evil plot" the councilor shouts.

"no need you old hag. Show us who you really are so we can kick your real ass"

"fine then" the councilor claps his hands together and a flash of light comes to the room. The group looks at what he has become, another horned beetle thing but this time blue.

"you killed my ancestor and now I'll kill you!"

he storms towards Crono and crashes into him. Crono slides back from the impact and gets back up.

"identified: Yakra III. Heavy armor beetle. Physical effectiveness 20. Chance of victory 37. Magic is needed"

"your right, there's no way we can kick him easily"

"fight on boys" the women stands tall opening her book. "I'll cover you"

"alright then" Hakura nods.

Hakura attacks the beetle hard. The sword bounces of the hard shell but a small chip came out. Crono tries his sword. No damage from the blade but the flames sprayed forth scared Yakra. Yakra tries charging the women. She blocks with her tome, and retaliates with a hard downward punch. The Beetle lay flat on the ground from the impact. A small crater lay where the fist made impact. Divera tries her whip but no damage is dealt. Crono and Hakura try there hand at a Division slash but that was not much more effective then a regular attack. The beetle stomps upon Crono and rolls off him. The Women raises her hand and calls forth Rigid Flames. Millions of flaming thorns emerge from her book and strike the beetle. His shell heats up so much that it begins to melt. Soon his shell is so soft his defense is nothing. Crono and Hakura go for the finishing blow. The beetle keels over and bleeds it's heart. His stomach open showing his innards. The three high five and start to walk out the door when Crono looks back at the women. She is just standing there looking towards the sky and it starry haze, it's almost mourning.

"are you alright, that beetle must have done a number on that book"

"no it's alright, you should head out. My sister is at the front with Lucca. You and her need to talk as well. Something has come up and if you ignore it she may pay dearly"

"oh, um, thank you for saving us. I hope we meet again"

"we will, don't worry"

"um…"

"come on Crono we got to hurry!" Hakura drags Crono out of the room by his arm.

After a long talk with the king and the newly released councilor the group finds themselves back in his good book. The group heads out to explore the world more. Crono up front with Divera, Lucca back with Hakura.

"um. Crono, about back in the cell…"

"hmm, what, I've almost forgotten the whole ordeal"

"you mean you don't remember what I did?"

"not really, though I did have a strange dream where you kissed me. Pretty silly huh?" he scratches the back of his head at the last comment. Divera smile and giggles a bit. Lucca and Hakura are a little tense in there conversation.

"Lucca why do you chose to use a gun? When you hit me that hurt rather much"

"well, I guess it's been a preference. I am not really one to approach someone"

"really, the way I see you and Crono I'd almost think you were the one to talk first"

"no, our friendship kinda started of as a bitter rivalry. I was still inventive as a kid, I made random machines and improve them. When I met him he accidentally stepped on one of my machines. He did apologize but I wasn't listening. I punched him good and he didn't cry, the first guy that I punched and he didn't cry. I kind of admired him after that. He had told me that when he first saw me he didn't think much of me, always plating with machines, no real friends. He wasn't one for technology and I saw that clear as day. He still falls asleep when I try and explain how it works"

"man you two have been through a lot. But I see that you still hide things from him. Something that no invention could ever replace. Your lucky to have a friend like him. As you know Divera is more like a computer then a human"

"yeah, she hasn't shared much of herself with us"

"she doesn't really have a past. She's more implants then human, the ear piece she has on holds her life together. And her eyepiece is just to keep tabs on me"

"she told me that she had once stopped your transformation. But never said how, when she said I may have to do the same she seemed angry"

"I could guess. It's this sword. The more blood it takes in the stronger it gets, but my ability to wield it stays the same. Which reminds me, I need to get my shield back, think Crono and the others won't mind if you come with?"

"what, why me"

"well my shield is a marvel of this world, I figured you might like it. What do ya say?"

"sure, it's not like there could be any danger"

0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o000o

oh no, going by themselves, it's almost cliché. Anyway, this may be my last one for a bit, need to watch more Chrono Trigger to find out the next mission. And I'll respond to all reviews from this chapter and on. So you may become famous here. Anyway I love all my readers. Reviewers I love more.


	8. Love As Thick As Forest

Chrono Crossover 

RR: thanks goes to LionFaq491 and Dagger of the Bright Light. You two seem devoted to this fic, and the fact I have 8 hours in a day to work on these must just be icing on the cake. And your almost right about the love triangle, I am just unsure if I want Crono and Marle together.

A/N: this is a love scene chapter if you don't like it avert your eyes.

Hakura and Lucca had taken a small rest in the town before heading out to get Hakuras shield. They walk into a forest that seems to be to dark even for being noon. There are to many shadows, Lucca cling tenaciously to Hakura's arm. Hakura was unsettled by this at first but walks on trying to abolish the thoughts he had.

"_there's no way she'd fall for me, it's evident that her and Crono are meant to be. But even then…her hair seems so beautiful, purple. I've never seen purple hair, so unique. Much like my own hair, white, dead like the world will soon be. (sigh) why does this happen to me. Such a beauty can not dwell within my hands_"

"what are you looking at" Lucca's words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I, um I, uh, it was. A rare thing, something so stunning I had to think of what it was for a moment"

"yuck, I can't find anything in this forest to even consider beautiful. Though I am surprised there are no monsters here that attacked us yet"

"yes, of course, that is weird. And, um, ah never mind"

"what? What is it?"

"nothing, no need to ask"

meanwhile amidst the forest a shadow stocks them. Keeping it eyes on Hakura.

"hmm, it seems he's selected one already, this will be the last time he resists us"

Hakura and Lucca make it to what seems to be the middle of the forest. A large opening above them allows the sunlight to dawn upon them. Lucca falls to the ground and rolls over it, laughing and giggling.

"yes, oh finally something beautiful"

"why do you think it's called the "coal forest""

"I dunno" she continues rolling around.

"this is completely childish, even for you"

"come on, we only young once" she gets up and wrestles Hakura to the ground. They play and pin each other to the ground. The leaves on the ground occasionally sticking to them. An hour passes before they tire out.

"there, now that that's out of our system can we return to looking for my shield?" he looks over to Lucca only to find out she's gone. Hakura gets up to his feet and goes to draw his blade. Nothing, he forgot to bring it.

"oh, this is just great. Let's see now" he looks around his surroundings and locates a tree with a small difference to the others, more gray then the others, he jumps up into it. Seconds later he comes back down with his shield in hand.

"there. Lucca! Where are you?" he waits for a response. "Lucca?" again nothing. "damn it where is she!"

"she is fine, love" a voice calls from the forest.

"huh? Who was that, show yourself!"

"oh, my voice isn't fine enough for you?" a women comes out of the forest, very long brown hair, dragging behind her slightly. Soul piercing blue eyes, and a rather voluptuous body. She was every stereotypical males dream girl. She places her hands on her hips and works her charm over to Hakura. He stands there immune to her lusted attempts.

"you've tried this before witch, give it up"

"oh but I think we've got you now, bring her out!"

two more women come out of the forest. A red head and a blonde both with hair as long as the first, but done in different styles. They wave some in from the forest and a figure slowly focuses. Hakura steps back at the sight, his eyes water slightly. He quivers for a second but holds his pride.

"how dare you, she is no toy!" his anger raises with every word. "let her go, you want me, so take me in her place"

"I don't think so, we only want to make you squirm, and we found the perfect way" she laughs evilly yet sadistically.

"that's it!" he throws his razor edge shield toward the brunette. She dodges but one of the others get clipped.

"how dare you" she spouts. "no hurt the Voluptuous Vixens" she growls.

"well then call me No One" he laughs.

"you'll be no one when we done with you you'll be NoThing" the girls move in and strike, Hakuras speed can barely keep up his defenses for long. He counters occasionally but only for it to be dodged. The Vixens step back and just stare at Hakura. They soon begin to sing a course. Hakura just looks at them awkwardly and goes in for the kill, after his first step he feels a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He looks back to see Lucca aimed right for him. Hakura looks at her with a saddened look. He closes his eyes to rid the tears, but when they open again they aren't his sweet gray ones anymore. They burn with the same fire as when they faced the golem. His stance arched and his hands clench in a death grip. The Vixens laugh at this thinking it's an intimidation trick.

"look girls, he thinks he's cute, ahhahahaha" they laugh hysterically, until Hakura impales the blonde on his fist. The other two jumps back and watch in horror as Hakura violates her, ripping her limbs off from the sockets and bathing in the blood. The girls avert their eye so they can't see the pain she goes through. Lucca looks on through the spell controlling her, the echoes of what Divera told her running through her head. "_when I saved him last time I had to do something I now regret. When the time comes you'll now what to do_" I tear comes from her blank eye, the spell slowly cracking. Soon her lovely green eyes return to there pools of sorrow. She watches as Hakura finishes of the women. More tears come to her face before she slowly walks over to him. Hakura hears the leaves crunching under her feet and watches as she slowly makes her way to him. His face saddens a bit, Lucca finally stand in front of him. He looks up at her sees the suns light reflecting of her tear filled eyes. She falls to her knees and embraces him in a loving kiss. Her tears flow out of her eyes uncontrollably. Hakuras transformation soon subsides and he falls to the ground. The remaining Vixens look on the scene and back out slowly. Lucca sits beside Hakura crying endlessly. After about a good twenty minutes of tears she digs a grave for the lost vixen. It's he least she could do. After saying a few prayers in her honor she walks back over to Hakura. The tears start up again as the whole scene replays in her mind. He lay down atop him and hugs him tightly.

"why? (sniff sniff) why did have to be like this? Why does he have to be this way? I love him, does he love me? Why does this exist in him. I love you, Hakura, I…Love…You………" Lucca slowly dozes off atop him. Her tears still flowing in her sleep. Her dreams even though peaceful dreams of a future with Hakura still bring back the tears of this moment. Will she ever recover from this event she asks herself.

Lucca wakes up in a soft bed, the room decorated brightly. She looks around for Hakura but doesn't see him. She gets up out of the bed and looks around the room. She searches frantically around the room but something catches her eye. She passes by a mirror and looks at the image before her. She looks older, a better bust longer hair in a braid down to her waist. Her outfit has not changed much other then it size. She finds it weird and heads down stairs, there she gets a giggle. She spots Hakura, he too looks older, and he is wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron while making breakfast. She walks up to him and asks where they are. Hakura's lips move but no sound comes out. She asks again but Hakura just sits her down at the table and serves her breakfast.

"_what is this? Where am I?_" she thinks. "_and why can't I hear him?_" her thoughts are interrupted by someone tugging on her pants. There she sees a little boy, thumb in his mouth and trying to give the motion "he wants up". Lucca pick up the boy and he cuddles into her chest, there he dozes for a while. Finally she hears something.

"Lucca? Lucca wake up"

Lucca looks up at Hakura and watches him. He is eating but it's not his voice he keeps hearing. It sounds like…

"Crono?" Lucca blink once and finds herself seeing nothing, just black. She strains to open her eyes and slowly they obey. She sees Crono and Marle hovering above her.

"oh, thank god your alright"

"your lucky Hakura was there, you'd of been killed"

"H-Hakura?…" "_that's right we went to the forest together, and then…those women came. And he…he……_"

"yeah, when we noticed you hadn't got back the next mourning we were worried. You've been missing for a week. When we found you the animals were circling you but Divera said something about Hakura's essence has emerged again and ran off"

"she seemed quite troubled about the scene, think she doesn't like Lucca?"

"I doubt it, but then women are a mystery to me" PUNCH! "ow, well this is Lucca for sure"

"where is Hakura?"

"he is waiting at your house, I think he said something about looking at your inventions"

"oh, well, I'm gonna go check on him, you know me and my toys"

"yeah I know" Crono says rubbing his arm.

Lucca walks upstairs to her room and peeks through the door. Hakura is there, and looking at something. She gets a better look, it's a locket, her mother's locket that she gave to her. Hakura then pulls out an identical locket from his pocket. He opens them both up, and there, in both of them is a picture of Lucca.

"hmm, destiny. They were right. I knew I saw her somewhere. Lucca steps in to the room and Hakura quickly puts away both lockets.

"what are you looking at" Lucca says shyly.

"oh, um, just…some of your inventions. Your pretty advanced for this time. I never would have guessed you'd have this"

"yeah, mother said that I was quite a smart kid, that was before…before …she…"

"no need to tell me, I know it hurts you" he holds her close to him. "I've lost everything I've had, I was a simple wanderer before I met Divera. I am surprised she took a liking to me so soon"

"yeah, I was kind of in awe when I saw the both of you. Her with such advanced technology. And you with your white hair"

"what, wait? How'd did you know my-"

"deduction. The only reason you'd hide it is because it's different, mine is Purple yet I don't hide it, sure it's different but it's at least rare. No human has white hair at a young age, nor do they go through such a transformation. So I known your not human, what are you?"

"okay, I am not human, I am only half-human, if I tell you more then I'll endanger you. Keep this from every one else please"

"I will, now get some rest, I a m sure you'll need it" Lucca slowly pushes him down on her bed and covers him up with the sheets. "sleep well" she walks out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

oh how I hate writing love scenes, but if I do then I'll get better. So tell me what you think and review me. I love you all.


	9. Deep In Love And Trouble

Chrono Crossover 

RR: seems I really struck a bone with this fic. And as for the blood bath thing, I always think that unrecognized love needs a terrible thing to be realized. And if I could have more then just these two reviewing this would be nice. I really need to know if I have any female readers and if they enjoy my Romance in this fic.

Dis: Chrono Trigger is mine ahahaha! No really it's not, but soon…excellent…

Divera waits near a pond outside the village. Her frustration can be told by her mutters. She'd be crying by now but she was modified for that reason. Her future was not a good one for man kind. Fearless warriors and careless government goons. She punched the ground unknowingly crushing Cronos foot as he walked up to her. Crono let out a silent scream of pain and hopped around on his good foot. Divera quickly got up and apologized to him.

"oh, sorry I didn't see you there" she gasped behind her palms.

"it's…okay…" Crono forced out. "what are you doing here?" he says with more control of his voice.

"I…it's…nothing really"

"you can tell me your afraid. I know you too well, even only after three days, I can see a little bit of myself in you. (don't look to far into it guys) sure your afraid to get slimed, hell I hate seeing blood, but when I have to protect my friends I face my fears and fight on. You see, there no need to be afraid"

Divera stared into the pond for a small while then leaned over to Crono. Placing her head on his shoulder. She dozed for a bit then opened her eyes. Crono was nervous. He was shaking a slight bit, staring straight ahead. She knew why.

"I thought you said there is no need to be afraid?"

"I'm not scared" he said with a bit of a shaky voice. "it's just, your so cold. Your body is like ice. Are you human? Why are you so cold?"

"I am human, it's fate. The implants do this…Crono I fear what they've done to me. Don't leave me…" she embraces him tightly, crying into his chest. "you're the only one who understands, yet…I can't have it, I can't at all…"

"can't have what?" Crono is curious now. "your not making sense?"

"Danger: hostile nearby. Base Type: Water. Elemental"

"what! Someone's coming?" from the pond a figure appears. Looks to an extent of a Siren. The mythical songstress.

"careful Crono, her song is deadly to your ears"

"what do you want?" Crono asks the sea witch.

"I sense deception. Come with me my dear boy, I'll show you want you need to she"

"no Crono resist her" it's too late. Crono is already following it like a lost puppy. "damn it! Leave him be!" she cracks her whip at the women. She screams in pain as the electricity flows through her.

"you Bitch!" she casts a Wave of water at her and throws her into a tree. The force of the wave forces her through it. She gets back up again and cracks the whip again. This time Crono jumps in front and takes the hit. Divera gasps at this action and runs up to Crono. Fried like a French potato. She grits her teeth and stare evilly at the siren. She cracks the whip in the air. Her steps forward are forcing the Siren back.

"Full Charge Bolt!" she winds up the whip around her arm then cracks it forward. The whip strikes the witch and a crack of thunder emits from the tip. The siren screams in hollow pain as she melts away. Divera's eyes glow Violet for a moment before she remembers that Crono has fallen. She looks back at him, he's still breathing. She rushes up to his side and looks at him.

"wounds: harsh. Immediate attention needed. Medical supply low. Time left before death…15 seconds…no choice, measures taken. Preparing to share life force"

Divera raises her hands into the air, Crono mystically hovers in place. Divera pulls out a fancy dagger, one used in sacrifices. She slowly draws it into the air, she symbols the cross and drives the knife into her self. She then pulls it out, her blood coats it evenly and she slowly holds it above Crono's head. The blood drips across his face forming the cross. She then drives it into his heart. Crono wakes up with a gasp of life. Divera falls over…asleep.

"what, whoa! What just happened?" his memory is still foggy. He looks down at Divera. She looks ravishing asleep he thinks.

(Crono POV)

I never noticed before. Her eyeliner, a violet shade. Funny, with using that whip I'd figure she'd have a lot of yellow like her attire. What am I doing just sitting her I need to get her to a safe place. I pick her up but not with the ease I thought I could. She is heavy, heavier then me. But I don't think it's her alone, that tech mist be heavy.

Mom was rather surprised when I came through the door with a girl in my arms, she thought I got married. Oh man did I have a hell of a time explaining to her. I got her up to my bed and set her down. Almost automatically she curled under the sheets. I figured it was no big deal, I've slept on the coach a few times. But I didn't I stayed up, distracted by Divera for some reason, no matter how much I wanted to sleep I stayed awake, staring, rather looking in awe. There was something about her that made her different, other then being from the future. Oh well, I needn't know.

(standard POV)

the next morning Divera awakes to see Crono at the bedside, dozing lightly. She smiles at him and giggles a bit. She sneaks out of the room to be silently assaulted by Crono's mother.

"oh, you're a cute one aren't you. Oh I love it, oh can't wait any longer. What do you think of him, is he perfect or what?"

Divera looking like a stone just stares "_what is she talking about?_"

"well?"

"um, uh, I…don't know"

"oh, well don't hold out on me, my son needs a wife soon"

Divera's hairs stands on end in the shock of what she just avoided. But then she thinks a bit. "_the is something her, even the AMIC can't tell me what it is, and implant function has been halted. Has this boy poisoned me? No he couldn't he hates to see blood, so he would hate to kill. What a minute. Marle is no longer on scan range… where could she be?…_"

Meanwhile…in the coal forest…

"well, I'm here as the note says" Marle opens a piece of paper and a note reads: _Met us in middle of the coal forest._

"hello? Is anyone here?"

"yes of course we are" the lead Vixen pops up from the ground. "you must be Marle. Your looking to capture the heart of a man right?"

"yes, you said you had a way?"

"of course, a fellow women would never lie. Here just take this potion and have him drink it. He'll be over you like the perfect suitor"

"oh thank you, I'll give you the money soon"

"oh, no need it's free"

"thank you again"

"perfect" she says to her self. "two with one stone, that Crono will kill that Hakura for savaging my sister and he'll have the princess pushing up roses in no time after"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0

oh no. what have I done. Am I killing off Marle. Who knows, I just may. And if I do have any female viewers please, just one review is all I ask, I need to know if I am attracting the whole audience. Any way, I'll try and keep up the pace, I haven't seen Crono Trigger in three weeks now so I am really just buying time now. And if anyone wants to write a romance I have a proposition for you, just contact me at my email address and I'll give you the info/rights.


	10. Past, present, Future, & Mom, Dad, Son

Chrono Crossover 

RR: for those of you that thought that Divera was the sister, your wrong, the answer is in here. And for some reason I think you people still like Marle. I am sure you enjoy it but not like it. And also logic needs to be in here. If Marle dies…how will the future end up? I'd have to change the story…but then again I've been improving this for some time now…

Dis: "say it!" "nay, I do not wish too" "do it!" "I said nay" (I pull out a French menu) "hmm, frog legs, a nice delicacy…" "oh all right. Thine Author dost not own thy Chrono Trigger rights…harrumph" "thank you"

Marle rushes to Crono's side. Not seeing any other "distractions" by she makes her move.

"Crono?"

"yeah" he replies distracted.

"are you thirsty?"

"kinda. Why?"

"here" she pulls out a glass of juice, mixed with the concoction from the Vixens.

"what's this?" he says playfully. "the princess can make juice, I thought you had servants to do that" Marle hits him for his remark.

"that was uncalled for"

"I know, but hey you gotta laugh, how many kings would have their daughter lift a finger"

"yeah I guess"

Crono drinks the juice and hands the cup back to Marle. "well we'd best get rested up if we are to have some energy. Who knows what might happen"

"yeah, I hope that last one was the last time I travel through time"

"yeah" Crono scratches the back of his head and laughs. "well, see you tomorrow"

"bye Crono" Marle looks down to the ground and mutters to her self. "they lied, he's not going head over heels for me"

"give it time child" her voice calls from the forest. "he'll come to you. By noon tomorrow your life will change"

"oh, well. I best get some beauty sleep" Marle darts up to her room and jumps onto her bed, falling asleep as soon as she hits the pillow.

Mean while Cronos walk back seems to have gotten different. His hair sways to a wind that isn't there. His eyes glow with a yellow fury. His hand grasps the Katana's handle, and he draws it. Crono's eyes search the brush and he sniff the air stiffly. His eyes narrow as he stand still, not a giving movement. A leaf breezes past his head, on nothing it seems to split. Crono looks out of the corner of his eye. He sees the to halves fall to the ground. And in a flash as quick as lightning he holds his katana out in front of him, right under Hakura's chin.

"hmm, the witches enslaved you" he chuckles. "or was it that girl, she seemed to do anything for you. You really need to stop this trust act, or enemies will se this and use it. Snap out of it Crono!" he swings his blade at Crono in his last words. Crono quickly dodges and retaliates. Hakura blocks it with his shield and thrust his sword at him, followed by his shield. Crono dodges then blocks. Crono attacks back and scores a critical hit. Hakura drops to his knees but only for an instant. He jumps up to a tree branch and throws his shield at Crono. Crono barely misses the dodge, his left arm stings from the paper like cut. (oh I hate those) Crono's fury raises as he power forwards Hakura (power forward: a term for pressing the attack causes your opponent to back off only on the defense) Hakura holds out his shield and takes the blows. Hakura is backed into a tree and the attack still on full force. Hakura had only one choice, Hakura toke down the guard and before Crono knew what happened Hakura impaled himself with his own blade. Crono jumps back and holds a defense. Hakura's blood drips to the ground, his breathing heard heavily and his sword back into the flames of it's former glory. His eyes now glow a violet (yes violet, the color) gray. He tosses the shield at Crono and dart toward him. Crono Blocks the shield as expected and Hakura uses a power forward on him. Crono's Sword sings in it pain. Crono is not being pushed against trees, he being thrusted through them. Crono's pain is almost at it's limit, the bones in his back, almost shattered. His eye water in fear. The spell is breaking and Hakura is barely beginning. Hakura swings the sword broad end at Crono knocking him away. Crono collides with a tree and is knocked unconscious. Hakura steps up to him and holds his sword at his throat. The transformation subsides and he returns to normal.

"I hope you learnt your lesson boy, I did this for you. Stay with the girl from this time, you'll be happier" Hakura turns and walks away.

A few minutes later the Blonde girl from the prison emerges from the forest. And a girl that could be taken as her twin. The too pick up Crono and take him to their campsite.

Two days later Crono wakes up, it's morning and the birds chirp happily. He stretches, yawns and turns over to be face to face with a girl.

"AHHHHH!" he screams as he flies out of his bedroll.

"hey, quiet I need my sleep boy" the girl moans half asleep.

"what the? Where am I? Who are you?"

"out here son" the other girl calls from outside. Crono walks out there to see the girl from before.

"hey hansom. Wants some fish?"

"what? Whoa, aren't you the girl from the jail?"

"yep, Dr. Arcanas Alvar XVII. No need for the number call me Arcana"

"um, Arcana, who was that in there?"

"my sister, Aracna Arder XV. Aracna she likes to be called. She is stubborn, we are kind of opposites, I being of mind and he of spirit. Like you and that girl…Lucca"

"well I'm not smart, so I guess that means you think I have spirit"

"oh, ho" she chuckles. "I know you do, if I would have never told you that Lucca would be safe you would have struck me down"

"no, I hate blood"

"but yet you fight, you face that fear and you still see it. Your not an ordinary child boy. I and my sister saw that the day you were born"

"what? Whoa! You guys saw my birth?"

"yeah, we were about 5 when we saw it, we were 2 years old when we were left on your mothers door step. She took us in and we cared for you when she was busy, your mother had more spirit then your father. Another day of his abuse and your mother would have been the one to kill him, not us. But don't get us wrong, we didn't do it under will, a misplaced toy was the problem and I was yelling at my sister to pick it up before someone got hurt. Your father slipped on it and broke his neck and back falling down the stairs, he died two days later. Me and my sister made it our duty to leave, your mother would had wanted that, the pain of that memory was to much for her. We've watched you since brother"

"and you've grown strong" Aracna dawns from the tent rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "but your mind is not in shape. That Hakura is friend and foe to you, he help you in your quest but he'll hinder you as well"

"how? Why?" Crono is getting confused by this talk.

"Hakura is half human as he has already said. Maybe not to you but he has told someone. This is how he has been called, it is an actual insult, he is just changed. His father had made a wish for his son to be stronger, to be the best warrior in the dimensions. He go his wish, but at a price equally far. Hakura's past is wiped from his memory and the records. No one knows who he really is. His future can't be written either. You must prevent him from continuing his legacy"

"but, why is that bad, wouldn't he be happier if he had a kid?" Crono is trying his best to out smart them but it's not working.

"no, for his son will take that power, and the same fate will follow"

"no go brother, and if you ever need us just call"

"thank you sisters, I don't get why you don't just help us"

"we care for you brother, and you have father's arrogance, if we bested you in combat you'd be hurt and try harder and blow a fuse"

"oh you think your better then me?" Crono grins as he puts his game face on.

"don't do it brother" Arcana laughs.

Crono goes for her first but she blocks with her book and slams him in the head like before. And then pushes him into Aracna who pile drives him into the stone floor. Crono's head struck in it like a stick I tar.

"okay your better I get it, now pull me out" Crono's words were muttered from the ground but heard nonetheless.

"go brother, we'll let you train with us when you stand a chance"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

well no not a good one but hell, you guys don't seem to mid that I am taking my time to go to the future, I just wish I had Crono Trigger so I could play it myself. And I need to now if I have any female fans! Listen! One review, that's all I ask!


	11. A Ragged Queen

Chrono Crossover 

RR: yes it counts for something there D of B. L. but I just thought that there were female gamers out there. I guess I was mistaken, and here I thought they said they could do anything we can. I must be an idiot to think so. Anyway on to the future.

"Time rip detected into the Garuidia forest" Divera points to it's exact location.

"glad to see your back to normal Divera" Hakura gives her a friendly pat on the back.

"that is if we don't spend it all on food" Lucca glares at Crono who just stares absent mindedly into the sky. "not even sarcasm works. Oh well, best get going"

they enter the forest, kill a few imps, birds, and killer stones and find the portal. Lucca works her magic controller and the group is sucked into the portal, with no idea where they will end up.

2300 AD

The group is spit out into a dome structure. The hard steel does a number on them and they are knocked out.

Hours later Lucca is the first to wake up. She sits up and holds her head.

She tosses the rag placed atop her to the side and gets up to look around. Then it hits her.

"wait…how'd that rag get there?" she looks back and a women in strange clothes sits beside Crono and pours in a medicinal liquid into his mouth.

"hey what are you doing?" Lucca tries to stop her but the women finishes.

"when you came her you had been mugged, a few rats had also bit them. They are poisoned and I am trying to save them. Though bitten you seem to be fine, you must be unique. What might your name be maiden?"

"maiden? Whoa, we must of went further into the past then last time"

"past? You mean, we survive this barren land. After that creature attacked and wiped out all of the planets energy?"

"whoa what? A creature attack? Energy wiped out? This never happened. Then that means…quick! What year is it?"

"2300" the women says plainly.

"23…00 1300 years. Whoa. This is to much"

"you still haven't given me your name"

"Lucca. My name is Lucca"

"glad to meet you Lucca. I am Queen Eterna. I knew this place well I may be able to aid you through your quest"

"quest. How'd you know?"

"not many people have so many scars and carry weapons. What is your quest?"

"we never really had one to start. We only go through time rips and see what's on the other side, if there's trouble we help"

"I see, may I ask something of you"

"what, yes?"

"stop the creature from raising. Save this future, I do not wish to live like this" the women stands up and her attire can be seen clearly. Her upper attire looks that of a queens, a bright blue main area, with white sides. Gold silk across in no real pattern and a black collar. But the lower area is not but a dirty rag.

"if you're a queen then why the rag?"

"a curse, and I am sure it will be worth it. After all, my ancestor was not human and was not pure at heart, but when he saved the world with such evil in his heart the gods had to help, they cursed him to live forever and suffer. But when he saved the world they lifted it but they didn't throw it away. Now every child born with that name suffers for a few years until they find happiness and have a child of there own" she removes the rag to reveal a dress, made of chain links. "I am weighted with these. I have control over machines but I can't stand to see them destroyed. Much like your friend here, when I see to much I will change in some way"

"wait, how'd you know he transforms?" Lucca asks.

"the mark in his forehead. You may not have seen it because he hides it under his hat. And his marvelous white hair" she removes the hat. Sure enough the mark is there, and his long locks of white hair spread across the ground. Lucca gasps at it, and a red tint comes to her face.

"_he is so handsome, wait? Did I say handsome? I mean, uh, what am I doing. I'm going gaga over a guy, that's unlike me_"

"yours friends should be up in an hour. Until then I'll hunt down some food, you guard them"

"well, okay" Lucca sits near Hakura. She holds his hair in her hand. It's remarkable. As rough as it looks it's softer then silk, in the tiny light given it still shines. Lucca then turns to the mark on his forehead. Two crescent moons, back to back. (much like this )( okay). The mark is not made with ink, nor blood placed upon it. It is a true wound, never closed it still bleeds. Lucca touches it and the blood stains her fingers. It feels so weird. Like Jam and Jell-O but more ooze like. Hakura winces, his hand reaches in the air and his mouth mouths as though to shout something. Lucca gets up and gasps.

"he's dreaming about you" the Queen had returned. With several animals in hand. Enough that would be able to feed all of them plus Crono.

"what, how can you tell?"

"he reacted to your touch, he knows you well. He is afraid. Don't hurt yourself around him"

"I'm 13 (I'm stabbing the dark here people, gimme a hint) I can handle myself"

"you sound like my grandmother, the day before she died"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up"

"it's okay, it doesn't hurt. Everything dies and doesn't see it coming. So just don't get to attached to things and your alright"

"that seems harsh"

"but works nonetheless"

"anyway, I guess we should cook those things"

"I'll do it, they may still need medicine when they awake"

45 minutes later…

Crono is the first to wake, and like any other time he sleeps his mind has no clue what happened. He stretches gets up, scratches his butt, but when he sees his rooms become a factory he turns around to Lucca and just scratches his head.

"we're in 2300, after a giant monster has drained the earth of its energy"

Crono just nods his head and sits back down. He looks down at Hakura. Lucca had put all his hair and covered his mark in the hat. Crono then sniffs the air, mmm food, he thought. That was until it was in view. Eterna came out with a large pot and placed in the middle of everyone. Eyes guts and other things were mixed in with what looked like recycled dog vomit.

"from the looks of you son, I'd say that you had lost the large appetite you have" she giggles. "don't worry, I wouldn't eat anything that didn't taste it's best either. I am a queen after all"

Crono just blinks and sticks his finger into the goo, he tastes it then smiles. He almost jumps into it before a chain holds his foot into place.

"your pots coming, now wait" a Chain from the dress can be plainly seen flowing through the ground. The chain that holds his foot the flows back through the ground giving all evidence that she did that.

"wow, how'd you do that" Lucca inquires.

"as all my family we use our curse for a better purpose. I can control Machines only do to the fact they are made of metal. And with this chain dress I can use it as my weapon"

After intros are done the rest of the group begins to wake. And supper is served.

Hakura seemed ever so concerned about that queen. Something about her had struck a memory. Hakura just sat and ate, the matter would make it self present if it needed to be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

okay here we are, the future. And no reviews about what connections you make okay, I think people do read them and you may spoil it. I hope you enjoy it.


	12. Friend, Foe, and Fairness

Chrono Crossover 

RR: thank you reviewers. Though only few, they are meaningful to me. And now for the next chapter. Also due to some thoughts my creativity has come up with an idea. Watch out for my branch off story to come: Techless Child. I will make note on when this starts.

Crono is off training with the queen well Divera searches the near grounds for info on where they my need to go next. Hakura and Lucca share a moment together.

"I saw you looking at the queen"

"there is something about her, I think I know her from somewhere" his breathes can be heard well he spoke.

"well I do find it odd you share a mark"

"what? She has a mark. Like mine, and how did you know I have one"

"she showed me hers and your own. She says it's a symbol of a curse. I guess your not the only one to get it"

"no I am not. That foul child has done this to anyone who tries to stop him"

"child? I child did this?"

"his age is no more then 15 human. But he has lived until Divera's time in 8064. This very blade was his, now I think he is hunting me down for it. The legend says that he was the only one able to wield it, so I wonder if this curse makes us a part of him"

"perplexing" Lucca huddles closer to Hakura. "I'll need to think more about this.

"signs of life. East" Divera says noting her findings. "life force low. They will die soon"

"we need to hurry" the Queen quickly gets up and runs to the group. "those are my people. quickly now"

---Inside the Proto Dome

"unh. This place reeks" Crono holds his nose to cover the smell.

"rotted, the metals rust has been coated in mold. Deeper inside. A form of life, approximate time left…20 minutes"

"you mean the people are dead?" Marle speaks up.

"no, they live. But a new form of life is inside. We must hurry"

The Gang runs through trying there best to avoid combat. They hit a few snags with bugs and rats. The queen prevented any damage to and from robotics. They soon find the people and see that they barely have life in them. They are told about something down below something that can help them. The group nobly takes the task and heads down the ladder. There they wait in a large room. The door is locked.

"Eterna a can you like, fold this door up or something?" Crono says as he tries his hardest to break it down.

"no…I can't" she says trying. "it's Mechite. A rare metal used mainly in high robotics"

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. CALLING DEFENCE 49K-E3G"

"we're in trouble" Hakura says looking up ant the approaching machine.

It crashes down with force almost crushing Crono. The others stand ready for combat.

"wait do not harm this thing, it has done nothing wrong"

"it's preventing us from saving the lives of your people. now move" Hakura barks.

"I will not"

"then you leave us no choice" Hakura moves to attack but the bits emit an electric field stunning him in place. "damn it. Now look they attack us"

"it was defending itself"

"I have had enough, let us through" the static was wearing thin and Hakura was about to transform again. Lucca quickly ran to his side.

"no don't she is a friend. Maybe we can out smart the machine. Get it to blast open the doors"

"good idea. You hear that Queeny. Can you get it to do that"

"I'll try" she tries again but the came problem as before. He is made of Mechite. The queen tries to her limits but it's no good. The robot senses this and puts her to a stop. A bit rams her at high speed and she crashes into the door, effectively knocking her out.

"perfect, strike now everyone" Hakura jumps into the air to attack but is stunned again. "damn it why always me"

Lucca fires her Power Gun and connects well for being at a range. Marle fires a shoot of her bow and misses. Crono hacks at it's base. The robot counter each one with an area of dark magic. Every one falls to their knees, most of there health lost. Hakura stand up with all his strength and holds his shield out and steps in front of Lucca. He holds his ground perfectly.

"w-what are you doing?" Lucca strains to say.

"I'll protect you. Stay down"

Divera sees this act of chivalry and flares into a rage. Her jealousy actives a hidden Implant. A field of electricity emits from her heart. The field slowly grows in size. The robot tries to attack her but the flow fritz' the mechanisms. She then encases the robot in the field. The machine shuts down and Divera still holds on to her power. She can't control it. Blots of electricity fly everywhere. One strikes the shield and knocks Hakura back a bit. He holds his ground still protecting Lucca.

"Divera what are you doing"

"**_Divera! Ha! I am not Divera. I am Quitils. Head of the Science Form of Humans"_**

"the SFH. She told me about that place"

"the what" Lucca lays on the ground watching the event from under Hakura's legs.

"the SHF. It's how she got her implants. Looks like they wanted more then to just help keep the queen in the throne"

"she to is a queen?" Lucca gasps.

"no, but an heir to the throne. The prince has her hand in marriage"

"**_oh your smart kid. But you can't stop me, when the Terminus Implant is activated there is no turning back. Looks like you've lost your girl"_**

"unh, stupid as always. Alright Doc why don't you fight me again and see if you can beat me"

"**_now that's not my style. This way I will win even if I don't kill you. Oh looky here"_** Eterna wakes up and sees the Robot slightly battered but non the less not functioning. Her transformation begins. her power seizures control her muscles. Soon her dress live on it's own accord. As she floats through the air.

"and since your friend is more machine now, she is safe. You have two friends. And to save one is impossible without taking your own life. Gwahahahaha!"

"damn you Doc. Let her go!"

"Hakura?" Lucca stands up and places her hand on his shoulder.

"leave. Get through that door. This is my fight"

"I can't. I won't let you"

"don't make me force you. I want you to live happily. Even if it means for my own death and the death of the girls. I promise you if I can get them out of this safely I will. Now go!"

"yes. Alright" Lucca, Marle and Crono all run through the door well Hakura draws his blade.

"okay doc, come at me"

"oh you think I will fall for that again. Think twice boy" Eterna uses her Chains to hold his feet to the ground and has Divera Charge at him.

"perfect" Hakura screams in a power charge (you know like in DBZ) his power flows through the chains and blasts Eterna away. The chains unlock and Hakura just Blocks Divera with his shield. He hits her hard with his fist and forces her away. Eterna uses a Power Forward on Hakura. Hakura dodges most and blocks the ones he can't. Divera then catches his foot with her whip and shocks him. Hakura then takes several lashes with the chains. Hakura grunts and groins in pain, holding back what builds inside him. Eterna then wraps him up in the chains and squeezes him. Divera adds some more damage by infusing the chains with electricity. Hakura's screams echo through the halls.

"Lucca I am sorry, I won't…make…it…" Hakura falls limp there.

"I thought he'd have more spunk then that. Oh well. On to his friends" they turn around to see a tear filled Lucca in the door. Her fists clenched in anger, fear, and sorrow. On tear falls to the ground, and bounces off in a sparkle. The room seems to get hotter and hotter. The walls soon begin to bubble.

"what is this. Sorcery? How can she do this! She is only human, they can not wield magic!"

"Hakura, I'll see you soon (sniff) I…I…I love you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

damn this one took me awhile. Sorry for the ending going like this but I am being evil on purpose. Seems I don't have enough info on this, so if any who read this far could give me even a small review telling me which one in here is your most favorite Character and maybe what you want to happen to them, either in this fic or one I may make after then I will gladly oblige. Even pairings are welcome. Well see ya


	13. Our Dark Future

Chrono Crossover 

RR: I see my DiveraxCrono and LuccaxHakura pairings are a hit. But what about Marle? Where the love. Oh well, after this fic it well branch of in three different stories. Techless child will be Divera and Crono's fic. Where Am I will be for Lucca and Hakura. And a sad darker taste for Marle, she will have, Born the Rightful King. That one is rather dark so people that do not wish to see Marle come to harm in anyway then avert ye eyes.

"I love you, Hakura. Don't leave me" her magic energy focuses on the two women and a Nova begins to arise from nowhere. Soon the magic bursts out of control and the whole Dome is turned into nothing but a giant, smoking crater. Lucca then crawls over to Hakura (being that the spell would most likely take all of her strength) and Embraces him.

"please don't die. I love you, I love you I love you. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou. I refuse to let you leave me. You won't go!"

her tears pour over her young, perfect face. Her glasses fog up, she gasps for air between her sorrowful wails and tears. She piles her head into his chest and continues crying for him. Then a lone man walks into the crater and sees the two. He just stands there and watches. He wears a triple set of cloaks each layer larger then the last. Only a bit of his light blue hair can be seen from under his hat. His face looks like that of and evil man but it's expression leaves that thought to be imagined. He then walks over to the two, but soon they begin to fade away, as if it was a mirage.

"hmm, he is taking her back. So be it young man. What about the other two, I am sure they barely survived this thing…"

Back before the fight started…

"what is he thinking" Crono thought aloud as they ran through the halls.

"it can't be good. He'll be dead in a matter of minutes" Marle worries

"no, stop that, he is strong. He can hold himself"

"not against those two. There women, he is soft hearted"

"but that is a good thing, at least he knows when to stop"

"only if his transformation doesn't pop up again"

"that's it!" Lucca stops running. "I am going back to help him!"

"what no, he said for us to run"

"I don't care. You two run, take my Gate Opener and find a way to escape. Don't come looking for me. I want you two to be happy even if I don't make it. Now go" she runs back towards Hakura down the halls.

"you think she cares for him?"

"what do you mean? Come on, there is no taking her back, we need to find a way to escape"

"give me the controller. I'll use it to force make a gate" Marle Smacks the thing until sparks fly. She hits the button and soon the ground starts to shake. Lucca's Nova has begun to burst they have little time left. A small hole appears it's gets bigger as electric snakes flow from it. As they here the nova blast coming for them Crono jumps in the portal Marle was to slow to get in and was blasted away. no ideas where he will end up Crono carries on.

Back to original time…

The strange man sees the remnants of the portal and just scuffs as he sees Divera upon the ground soon she fades away. "future queen. She needs to think more before she jumps. Wait what's this?" he sees two figures in the distance. ones left from the blast. There bodies burned badly. You can barely make them out but the man knows who they are. "Marle and Eterna. Perfect" he pours a flask of some strange liquid upon them and the burned flesh and clothes return to there original condition. He then picks them both up and walks off into the distance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sorry for it being so short but I am knocking this off into three sub-stories. So this one is on hold until I complete the other three fics. Any reviews will be appreciated.


	14. Me Like You, You Strong

Chrono Crossover 

A/N: I'm back! And better then ever. My side stories got less then I thought they would but then again, this one has all the characters in it. So it's on with the show, I shouldn't waste any more time.

Dis: I do not own CT, I only own, Legend, Hakura, Divera, Queen Eterna. Lumina, and Seamus O'Reilly.

The swirls of black, blue and violet take them far through time. Flashes of red thunder come every so often. Crossing not only time but dimensions.

Crono is the first to fly out, followed by the rest right on top of him. Lucca gets off the top of the multi man pile and looks around. The place is empty, a wooden gate is the only thing she can see. See climbs down the pile of people and walks to it. She slowly places her hand on the gate, and she pushes it. A loud beeping noise comes form behind her and startles her half to death. She quickly swings her hammer behind her and a loud ting is heard. She slowly opens her eyes and there stands Robo. Hammer barely making a dent in his arm.

"whoa, we must be even further in time"

"the end of time to be precise" and old cracked voice says from beyond the fence. "that there is a friend of your from 2300. He came here in pieces and I fixed him. He's yours, he knows Marle the best"

"whoa, who are you?" Lucca jumps. She opens the gate and walks down a few steps and see an old man half asleep at a lone lamp post.

A few minutes later the whole gang is awake and sitting amongst the man.

"I am called Melchoir, in a way I am a sage. I have lived through several times and wars. In the room behind me is a friend I met along the way. He'll teach you several things you need to know"

"wait if you've been through many times then, you know what s happening to Le-um, Hakura?" Lucca almost bolts right up.

"I do, but not that much, you friend Hakura is trapped, his father plans to put his human blood out of commission through a transfusion, that is all I know. And Marle, do not trust that Lumina character, he is a dark man of many talents. And he won't give up on his ruling a kingdom so easily. Crono and Divera, you too have not really had a problem in your share, but I know this. That Seamus is a key character in your life. You must do your best to befriend him, being part of a golemology project, crossing time and planes are an easy task to him. The one you met in that time was the one that came from your next quest. But before you go talk to my friend in the back room, you'll need it"

And with a nod from Crono they all get up and walk into the back room.

"oh, I'm to old for this stuff……zzz…zzz…zzz…" the old man dozes off.

Crono and the rest look into the room. There is a strange chicken like creature and a light from nowhere, the only contents of that room. Crono steps up to the chicken and pokes it with his finger.

"hey I'm alive you stupid twit!" he bellows. Crono jumps back.

"what I tell you about touching things Crono?" Lucca scolds.

"I am the mighty God of War…Spekkio"

"Spekkio?" they all say, and in less then a second they are all on the floor laughing.

"enough!" he yells in a booming voice. The group stops. "if you don't take me seriously then I won't teach you anything"

"what are you going to teach us?" Lucca asks.

"creature in data base. This one is not what he seems. His form is not true"

"stop that now, I am a god and thus no one may see my true form. As for why you are here, walks around the room three times then I will tell you"

"what?" Lucca complains. Crono had already started, nothing like exercise to him. Lucca and the rest soon follow, three laps and done.

"good, now that that's done. Time to teach you magic. Crono and Divera, you two are good for Lightning. Crono will have the more defensive style well you Divera will have greater damaging spells. Lucca, if you haven't guessed it's Fire then your not as smart as I thought. But beware you wield a destructive force with your magic. The robot has nothing but I will give him the ability to use dark energy in his attacks. Marle, has the life giving Water element. Now if you want to test out your magic then stay here, if not join the old cot outside and watch. Robo being the only one without magic leaves and watches. The other four stay.

"oh, this will be fun…BEGIN!"

Crono quickly starts in with the Lightning spell, moderate damage. Lucca follows in with Fire and Marle with Ice. Spekkio casts a lightning at Marle and deals some good damage. Divera casts a Crackle spell (couldn't give her lightning could I that would be fair) a dome of fork lighting encases Spekkio then constricts around him, great damage is dealt and Spekkio lays fried on the floor.

"good…(cough) work…(cough, cough)"

"whoa" is all Crono could say

Divera's magic had done her self bad. She stands completely still. Robo comes in and analyses the problem.

"circuits are adjusting, the implants are making so the magic won't drain her like this again"

"oh, well I think she should stay here until she is better" Marle suggests.

"Good idea" the old crone says. "all for the better, only three of you may travel through time anyway, you are causing to much strain on the gates"

"hm, I guess so. Who should we go with"

"I will stay here" Robo says.

"well that settles it, onward to the next time zone!" Lucca marches on. Marle and Crono just walk behind her and wait for her to open the gate. After a little dance she hits the button and the gates open. They walk through and it closes.

"oh, now what shall we do, pitiful machines" the old man grumbles. And in a quick flash a new gate opens up…

The Ancient Past…

The three fly through the time warp and find them selves in a scenic place. And soon they find it shrinking. And a gust from under them. They look down and see the ground approaching at a steady rate. They do their best to soften the landing but still take some damage.

"oh man, where are we?" Crono groins in pain.

"I don't know, but by the look of it the past"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!" Marle screams in Crono's ear.

"an, damn it what you do that for" Crono bellows at Marle.

"gross slimy things, twelve o'clock!" she screams again. And out of the brush these green scaly creatures come out, over a dozen of them.

"we can't take them on alone like this, we're doomed"

the creatures move in to attack, they get a step in when, out of nowhere to women come out and took them on. Pounding them into the ground and pitching them away. They take a good half out and then chase after some runners. Five remain for the group.

Crono draws his blade and attacks, there defense is strong so fair damage is dealt. Lucca fire's her gun and the bullet just bounces off. Two of them strike at Crono and deal some damage. Marle then casts ice on one of them. Massive damage, it falls over dead. Crono then takes two more strikes. Crono and Lucca cast a fire and a lightning spell. All but one left. He quivers in fear, he draws his weapon takes a step then runs away.

The gang puts their weapons away and high fives each other.

"I wonder who those women were" Lucca questions aloud.

"me to" Marle ponders.

"well why not ask them" Crono points and they see the two women standing there. The blonde runs up and pins Crono to the wall, he struggles but her strength is greater.

"you strong, me like strong people"

"whoa" Lucca gazes in amazement "we must be in prehistoric times. Look, fur pelts, and bad english, this has to be it"

"I don't care just get her off me" Crono groans.

"sister set him down" the red haired one taps her on the shoulder.

"oh, sorry, me introduce me. I am Ayla"

"and I am Cryisa (cre'sa) nice to meet you"

"wait whoa, how come you speak well and all"

"evolution picks some of us sooner. I just listened to the lizards and got some more words in my brain"

"hmm, well this is great" Lucca thinks aloud looking up at the time rip.

"where you from?" Ayla asks.

"um, uh, Lucca you take this one" Crono passes the buck.

"how shall we put it, we are from the day after tomorrow"

"haha, you funny Ayla like funny people too, come to the village"

"Ayla stop! We don't know if they are on our side"

"if they bad they strike us already"

"good point, you take them to the village and I'll scout the area more, I'll be there for the party"

"party?" Marle perks up.

"yeah big day, today you come from sky, we say it sign of good fortune. Quick now" Ayla runs with Crono tightly in her grip. He stumbles trying to keep up with her. Now finally noticing that she runs on all fours. He takes a double take.

"whoa" he says under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay, sorry to stop there but I wanted to save the party for a different chapter, and I really hope I got the reason down right, if not then it's one of my little twists. Reviews my fans, or I'll send Seamus after you.


	15. The Red Star

Chrono Crossover

CIL: Whoa look at this mess. well minor errors have beren fixed and the grammer stays. i'll do my best to improve it on these chapters. and for saftey if any of you could tell me what happens after the ancient past that would help in development.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Crono was almost frieghtened at the sight of the party, men and women bigger and better built then him. the smell of soup in the air wasn't the most plesuring, that and the lightly dressed cavewomen Ayla beside him. Marle was watching him like a hawk.

"Ayla" Lucca says after a large gulp of soup. "You said or coming here was a sign of good luck. how so?"

"Of course hard head" Ayla called Lucca. "Elder talk of Spikey hair man and friends falling from large rock mountain. He say he strong, he say he help defeat Dino monsters"

"Dino mosters?" Crono said gulping his grub (i mean grub, hakuna matata)

"Yes, you strong Ayla help"

"Ayla you silly blonde what have i told you about trusting every young fool that falls from the sky"

"Cryisa jealous, Cryisa want Spikey hair man all to her self"

"Oh yes, i can't bear it any longer i need his manly body on mine" She says with thick sarcasm. "I'm going on ahead and fighting them on my own i don't need help from these people" Cryisa walks off with an attitude.

"Hmm, she seems different, I hardly think she can talk like that even in this age" Lucca anylysis.

"Crono!" Marle says excitedly as she grabs his arm. "The music just livened up lets dance"

"Oh no I couldn't" Crono says shyly.

"Oh come on, you can move in a fight with ease this is just the same" Marle drags Crono to the fire and starts to dance, Lucca and Ayla watch as Crono makes a fool of himself.

"Lucca..." Ayla said somewhat distracted.

"Oh you did remember my name, anyway, yeah Ayla"

"Is Crono connected with girly girl?" She points to Marle.

"Well the way you put it I guess he is. We never met marle officaily until we were almost killed in false judgement, after that Crono seems to want to protect her with all his might. The two haven't shown affection for each other but I bet some is building up"

"Are you special to someone?"

"Me!" Lucca said surprised. she almost wanted to blow the question off but recalled Hakura. He never made it through the portal and is left in his world. "I guess I do, but i'll never be able to see him again"

"Why? He die?"

"He might have, he's left in his dimension where he came from. A girl he came with fritzed on the way here and now it's just me and these two. I do still think about him, if i'm ever cornered i'll just remember him and give myself strength or find happiness that i'll be reunited with him after death"

"Deep, You have heart like Brontosaurus, it big, it love him much" Ayla watched Crono fall on his face and grogily get back up. "Hmm, we should sleep now, Spikey is getting tired"

"Hmhm, Yeah Crono likes his sleep"

Well into the night The gang and the tribe are all fast asleep. In silence a figure steps toward the camp, One of which is a tall slender women. Her red hair is a sure sign of who she is. Cryisa stalks the camp and looks about for Ayla, She knews it's not easy to get by her.

"You stupid lizards, keep still" Cryisa stands right above Lucca. She laughs lightly as she covers her mouth and knocks her out with a stone. After she quickly picks her up and darts out. The lizards storm out and wake up Ayla. But in her drowzy state she falls back asleep.

Crono wakes up the next mourning with great pleasure. He is well rested and can't find a discomfert to crack back into place.

"Lucca? Shouldn't you have woken me up earlier?" Crono looked around, he saw her bed rest disturbed and thoughtshe was out. But then he saw something, a small drop of blood on her pillow. Crono almost screamed.

He woke the rest and sharply told them what happened. The details where hardly spoke right but they all heard about Lucca's possible kidnapping.

"Well the blood maybe from something else. These foot prints could be a wounded animal" Marle pointed out.

"Dino monsters" Ayla said shocked. "They steal Hard head"

"But none of them reach her, only this human set" Crono pointed out.

"Cryisa, she wouldn't"

"I have" Her voice boomed over the grounds. "And if you want her back you'll tend to our sacrifice and pitch that flame head into the volcano to set us free from the Red Star to come"

"Red star?" Marle thought aloud.

"Red star said to come and wipe out the dinos, to bring human kind a great life"

"We can't let them kill me" Crono said in fear.

"And so you'll let them keep Lucca?"

"No, but I don't want to die, we have to go save her"

"Oh no you don't" Cryisa holds Lucca over the edge of the ledge she stands on. "Just the flame head. Or I drop the girl"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Short and sweet I hate these and i know you do too, but i haven't seen CT in a long while I almost forget what happens next. well at least I got this out.


End file.
